


In The Name of Science

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain rex x oc, F/M, Lots and lots of smut, This is a lot of smut, but hey at least the smuts good, mixed in a ball of complicated self indulgent OC story, my boy rex gets some pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Dr. Dellum Asajoh is practicing medicine on Coruscant while she studies to unlock the secrets behind controlling the aging process. The planet is now crawling with the very product of accelerated aging, Clone Troopers. Having become obsessed with understanding their biology Dell comes up with a master plan. What better way to get their DNA for her studies than to seduce one of the unsuspecting troopers herself?





	1. Chapter 1

The hustle of the booming city roared around Dellum as she stayed hidden in a side alley, her green eyes observing the unsuspecting pedestrians passing by. With a racing heart she pressed her back against the cold wall, darkness covering her completely. Mere minutes felt like hours as she waited for someone specific. Well, sort of specific anyways…

The woman had a plan that was more or less harmless. She just needed some DNA samples from a clone trooper. Any clone would do. Why? Well in the name of medical science! Science that could potential save hundreds of lives throughout the galaxy. 

Of course a blood sample would be preferable but that really wasn’t a realistic goal. So she’d have to settle with a bit of hair, some skin cells, and a semen sample. Clone troopers may have been produced by advanced science but even a clone was still just a man at heart and Dell was well aware of how men looked at her.

She made sure to dress a little more suggestive than she normally would, even for a party out in the city. Her curves were presented boldly through a tight fitting sleeveless one piece which was stitched with a shimmering silver thread. This shined brilliantly compared to the dark grey hue of the leather suit. Her royal blue cloak was made of a glistening silk and draped over her shoulders. The fabric was held together by a silver metal clasp laying inches above the neck of her suit. This left a generous window of skin and presented her cleavage neatly for all to see.

Most civilians who didn’t have day to day interactions with the military didn’t really know a whole lot about the clone troopers, including what they looked like beneath the armor. There were silly theories among the public that they were actually just a new generation of super battle droids and not really men at all. Considering how they were never really seen in public without their armor, it wasn’t the craziest rumor that rolled through the galaxy. In reality it was just speculation born from ignorance. Dell too had been none the wiser until a few weeks ago.

She was Doctor at the Grand Republic Medical Facility on Coruscant. With it being a military facility frequented by visiting Senators, and the occasional Jedi, Dell had surely witnessed her fair share of interesting sights. 

A few weeks ago a Jedi knight and his clone squadron had been quarantined at their facility after being exposed to deadly disease on a backwater planet during a humanitarian mission. Most Doctors had curiously visited the group when they first arrived, surprised to see a bunch of men… Clone men, instead of droids.

With proper precautions and a hazmat suit, Dell had been the one to treat the team. During medical treatment she had built a fine rapport with the team and had eventually gathered the courage to inquire about how exactly they had came to be. 

The clones didn’t really offer a whole lot of information, Dell assumed it to be confidential, but what they did mention interested her tremendously. Especially how they aged twice as fast as a normal man. 

Despite searching multiple databases and digital libraries she wasn’t able to find any information whatsoever relevant to the clone troopers. So, determined to find out more she had to take matters into her own hands. 

The Troopers under her care had been infected with a deadly virus so their DNA was certainly out of the question. However one of the men had mentioned there was a Cantina that catered to Clones on the East side of the city called 79′s.

After that learning that, Dell knew what she had to do, and that’s what brought her here this very night. She stood in a side alley just a few blocks away from the Cantina and waited for an unsuspecting trooper to pass by. There were a few times where they walked in groups.

It felt like hours before a lone clone passed the alley. He wore black combat pants and a long sleeved black shirt. For the most part this is what the clones under her care at the hospital sported, and from what she gathered it’s what they may have worn on their down time. Dell planned to stage a situation where it seemed she hadn’t known the man to be a clone, and from there get him back to her apartment. 

Taking a deep breath Dell stepped forward toward the street before forcing her body to stumble onto the pavement. She whimpered out in pain, actually managing to land in such a way that hurt her a bit. Dell had always had a flare for the dramatic but nothing could top the cry of genuine pain.

“A-Are you alright, miss?!” The man inquired, genuine concern in his voice. 

“Oh I’m just fine!” Looking up at the tall man with glittering green eyes Dell sat up. As she adjusted herself the edges of her cloak pulled past her shoulders to display her bulging cleavage. “I’m sorry about that! These blasted shoes keep making me fall.”

The man was wide eyed and obviously taken aback by the sudden actions that had taken place. Despite this he kindly approached to assist Dell back to her feet. She had expected this much. 

With the clone now before her she had a chance to look him over. Obviously he was identical to the patients under her care back at the Hospital, but still somehow different. He had striking blond hair to set him apart from his clone brothers and Dell couldn’t help but to notice how nice the shade went with his soft brown eyes. There was no denying that these men all had a handsome structure. Tall, strong broad shoulders, and a thick chizzled face. Tonight surely wouldn’t be too bad an experience.

“No need to be sorry..” His chocolate brown eyes avoided her own as he held out a hand, offering to pull her up. He spoke confidently but his flushed cheeks revealed just how nervous he was. “I’m just glad you are okay.”

She gladly took his hand and he pulled her back up to her feet, after which she carefully stumbled forward into his chest.. She did so in such a way that had each of her hands placed over his pecks.

The clone tensed up and chuckled awkwardly, he obviously hadn’t the slightest clue how to react to this situation. Dell let out a small laugh before stepping back, peering up in the blonds eyes. 

“Thank you for the helping hand.” The dark haired woman took a step back, still smiling up at him.

The man stammered for a brief moment, as if at a loss of words. “Just be more careful, Miss. You could have really hurt yourself.” He finally said.

“I dont normally hang out in dark alleys like this, I promise.” Dell chortled, trying to pry some interaction out of him. “I thought I heard a tooka cat trapped in one of the waste bins.” She pointed back down the side alley. “I was right as it turns out… Once I lifted the lid the little guy ran right past me and back down the alley.”

“That was kind of you.” He commented, his voice seemingly more at ease now that Dellum had given him some space. “A lot of people would have just kept walking.”

“You mean most people in Galactic city.” She half laughed. “People on this planet need to learn that a little act of kindness goes a long way. Anyways-” She reached her hand out, ready to shake his. “I’m Dellum by the way, but most people call me Dell.”

Nodding in acknowledgement the man straightened his posture before reciprocating the hand shake. “I’m Rex.” He smiled softly at her, trying to be friendly.

“Rex.” She repeated and gave his hand a playful squeeze before letting it go. “Nice to meet you, Rex. I haven’t really seen you around before-” As she spoke the dark haired girl stepped back on her right foot, executing the next part of her plan. “-are you new in thes-”

As planned the heel of her shoe snapped in half, making her fall back onto her butt. Letting out a small cry in staged surprise she put on a wide eyed expression.

“Careful there!” The clone known as Rex cried out and knelled down on the sidewalk beside her, seemingly very concerned. “You just have an knack for falling, huh?” He chuckled a bit, still avoiding eye contact as he scanned her body to make sure she was fine.

“You’re just in the right place at the right time, I guess.” As she spoke Dell reached over to grab the part of her heel that had broken off. Holding it up she looked at Rex, noting his concerned expression. “I guess this is what the galaxy does to a woman just trying to help the little city animals.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t think of it like that.” He chuckled. “What do they say after all, bad things happen to good people?” 

“That’s a bold assumption for a person you just met in the street.” Dell teased, smirking mischievously. “I could be a spice smuggler for all you know. With a body count higher than you could even trace.”

Rex cleared his throat and tried his best not to show just how nervous he was about all this playful banter. If he didn’t know better he’d say this girl was flirting with him. He was all for military protocol and shooting clankers but interacting with civies was something he had very little experience in, especially beautiful women in such provacative outfits. 

“You’re not… I just have a good sense about people, you seem like a good gal.”

“That’s awful sweet, Rex.” Dell spoke softly as she peered into his eyes.

A quick moment passed where the two strangers crossed eyes and remained in a comfortable silence. There was a strange feeling of quiescence that just felt natural. Rex snapped back into reality rather quickly however and scrambled to help Dellum back to her feet, realizing she was still sitting on the dirty city floor. 

Once she was back to standing, Dell thanked him once more. Struggling to keep her balance she sighed. With one broken shoe and a large pump on the other, it was hard to stand up straight. She may have done all this to herself but every struggle was genuine. 

“I swear I’m not normally this uncoordinated.” Dell assured him, running her fingers through her wavy dark hair. “You probably think I’m drunk but.. I swear I haven’t even had one sip.” She noticed how his eyes fell to her exposed chest so she placed a hand on her hip, purposely pulling her cloak to the side to expose her curves. “I’ve never been one to wear heels like this. I only just purchased these today and now that I’ve taken a stroll around, well, I might as well have just given my credits straight to the Hutts .. saved myself the hassle.”

Rex actually found himself laughing at her comment, enjoying her humor. “I’m sure I wouldn’t have been any better, things look like a pain in the neck.”

Dell smiled at him and this time it was genuine. The blond seemed very kind and in another life perhaps they could have enjoyed a few rounds together at the bar only to fall into bed together naturally. But in today’s reality she had plans to execute and only needed him for one night… 

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me off my ass… twice.” She shrugged. “But I’ll let you get on your way, I need to head back home.” 

Taking a step forward she wobbled but stayed on her feet. She continued to walk down the street, pretending to struggle more than she actually was. “You have a good night, Rex!”

“You sure you’ll be alright?” The clone asked after a second, obviously concerned by her lack of balance.

“Yeah, I dont live to far to go.” She pretended to stumble only to catch herself mid-fall. Her wobbling her arms put on a the illusion of a real balancing act. She took another few steps forward and grew concered when Rex didn’t say anything else. Until he did, that is..

“Well, if you dont live to far, then please allow me to escort you home.” He offered.

Bingo.  
“No, you dont have too do that!” She protested, however this is exactly what she had wanted. 

“Oh, but I insist. I’d spend the rest of my night assuming that you fell down face first on the pavement.” He gestured down the street to a shady cantina. “And as I’m sure you know some faces in this city are not as friendly as mine.”

Dellum paused for a moment to give off the idea that she was genuinely still considering refusing his offer. “Well you’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you, Rex?” She finally mused, flashing him a brilliant smile only to earn one back in return. 

“No, I-I wouldn’t say that!” He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, chuckling a bit. “Just like you said, a little act of kindness goes a long way, right?”

Amused, Dell nodded and pointed down the street. “My apartment is about a fifteen minute walk past the market. If your truly up for it.”

“Certainly ma’am.” He extended his arm for her to link onto, a way to give her balance during their walk. When she locked her arm with his Rex couldn’t help but to blush a deep shade of red, not used to touching another person in such a situation.

And so the two strangers walked arm in arm through the rough streets of Coruscant, making light conversation that came very naturally. Their pace was slow, due to Dell’s shoe situation, but neither of them minded very much.

Rex was under the impression that Dell was just a normal woman who hadnt known what he really was. It wasn’t abnormal, there were plenty of civies who didn’t recognize a trooper without his armor. It was kind of nice to feel like a regular man for once. A normal man walking a beautiful woman home. No ‘Yes sir’ or exhausting military formalities… just a taste of normalcy, something Rex knew he would never have. It was nice to pretend. 

Dell lived in a building on the higher-end side of town and Rex noticed the prestigious qualities right away. He had to wonder exactly what Dell did as a means to afford this. As they arrived in the lobby of her building she removed her shoes.

“Now that we’re off of the disgusting city streets I can go the rest of the way bare foot.” She held both shoes with her hand as the door to the elevator opened. “Do you want to come upstairs for a drink?” She chimed, a subtle playfulness to her voice. “I have some Corellian brandy that’s just no fun to drink alone.”

Rex felt as if his stomach had fallen out of his body, rolled out into the street, and been trampled by a parade of Wookies. She was inviting him upstairs, to her apartment? To her personal living space? Him? Rex and his clone brothers may not have a lot of experience with intricate social situations like this but he was no fool, he knew what she intended by inviting him up. 

The moment of silence which passed as the man processed what she had asked of him alarmed Dell, giving her a sense of doubt to her master plan. So she took up the sex appeal a notch, desperate to keep things on schedule. 

“I-If not I understand.” She paused for a brief moment, running a hand through her curly chorchol hair so that it wafted down the side of her face. She then reached out and gave Rex’s shoulder a suggestive squeeze. “But I’ve just enjoyed your company so much an-”

“I-I enjoyed yours too!” He blurted out, immediately feeling embarrassed and flustered. He was on high alert, as awake and cautious as he would be on any battlefield. But he wasn’t at war today.. now was he? For the first time he let his brown eyes shamelessly wonder to the girls exposed skin, he unforgivingly stared at her cleavage. He could feel his cock twitch in excitement and he knew his face probably glowed beyond red.

He’d never seen a naked woman for himself. Of course all of the clones knew what sex was, it was a part of the social learning process back on Kamino. There had been a few clones that he knew of (Fives included) that claimed to have actually gone all the way with another person. As far as socializing with civies went there were strict rules about what one could and could not do. There were technically no rules that explicitly stated sexual intercourse was off-limits, only that having a committed relationship or fathering children was prohibited. 

“So..?” Dell chirped quietly, licking her lips as she stepped into the elevator, motioning for the man to follow. It was only then had Rex realized just how long he had been in quiet thought.

“I’d love too.” He finally said, trying his best to sound as smooth as possible. The clone followed her before the doors closed. For once the man was at a lost, not having the slightest clue as to what he should expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In desperate need of Clone Trooper DNA for her studies, Dellum Asajoh brings Captain Rex back to her apartment with plans to seduce him.

Dell wasn’t one for committed relationships. Between her work at the hospital and her own personal scientific research, she had never really had time for one. So when she needed to have her womanly needs taken care of she’d simply go out, find a one night stand, only to bring the usual egotistical Coruscant man back to her apartment. 

Those nights usually ended in Dellum bored out of her mind while he talked endlessly about himself and tried to take control of the entire situation. It was all predictable and boring. Very boring. Tonight however was surely going to be a curious evening. Here she was, with this handsome man with, what she assumed anyways, little to no sexual experience… she could have tonight her way and that excited her oddly enough. 

Once the elevator doors had closed, Dell stepped in front of the tan man and pressed her body sinfully close too his own. She made sure to position herself in such a way that he could feel the mounds of her breast. 

“What do you do for a living, Rex~?” Dellum playfully whispered as she pressed her puckered lips to his neck, her hands playing with the hymn of his pants. She could feel his half erect cock rubbing against the material of his pants and she couldn’t help but to smirk against his skin.

“I-I’m a Captain.” He stammered, his voice cracking a bit. He had never felt a sensation quite like this one and it made him kinda dizzy. But it was good, really good… not even just good in a physical way but the situational aspect of everything. As far as he knew, this gorgeous woman was smitten with him. With him?! Just some clone, and he was convinced she was still unaware of this fact. As long as he could keep it hidden, he would..

Dell was caught off guard when Rex’s hands, that were previously laying awkwardly at his side, suddenly snaked around her hips.

“A ship captain?” She questioned, knowing very well that couldn’t be true. However she questioned it innocently, as if it were a genuinely inquiry. She gently bit down on his ear lobe, letting her tongue glide against its curve.

Rex almost moaned out at her action but managed not too. Instead he let out a sharp breath and blinked his eyes, his vision starting to haze. 

“I-In the military.” He said, unaware that his voice was down to a shaky whisper.

There was a sudden ding as the elevator came to a stop. As the doors opened Dell cupped Rex’s hardening package through his pants. She looked him up in the eyes, and in the sultriest tone she could managed whispered, “Let’s get too it then, Captain Rex.”

She released his crotch and quickly turned around, only to saunter down the hall. Rex about came all over himself. Never before had he felt such a lustful high, not even in his most private moments. Just standing there in a pre-orgasmic mess, the flustered man shifted after her, his mind going a mile a minute as he processed his unexpected situation.

Once the two entered the apartment Dell had poured two glasses of Corellian brandy, one for each of them, before excusing herself to the other room. While her back was turned Rex quickly downed what was in his glass before refilling it with the open bottle she left out. He needed the blind reassurance only alcohol could give him.

“What planet?” Dell called out from the other room, humoring the clone.

“E-Excuse me, ma’am?” He called out, his hand shaking around the glass as he drank some more.

“What planet does your military rank pertain too?” She called out. “And call me Dell.. ma’am makes me feel old.” She had placed the man to be physically around 22, maybe 24. Dell herself was nearing 30 so the Clone, physically speaking, certainly was a few years her junior.

“Sorry ma’am.. I-I mean Dell!” He quickly corrected himself and took another big sip of his brandy, this time feeling the comforting warm hue hit him like a tidal wave. He quickly thought about what his answer should be. His immediately instinct was to say Coruscant but that would be too easy to disprove. He didnt know how verse she was on wordly politics and with her living here on Coruscant, it was probably better to say somewhere else, anywhere else.

“Mandalore.” He called out to answer her question. Jango Fett, the man who all the clones had genetically originated from, was Mandalorian. So it wasn’t entirely bullshit. “But my work demands me be on the Senate Capitol quite often.” He continued, genuinely making things up at this point. Playing pretend was fun.

“A worrier man.” Dell chimed playfully, referring to his Mandalorian heritage. She then came out of her bedroom and into Rex’s view. She had removed all her clothes, sporting only a strapless bra and panties. “I dont think I’ve ever kissed a Mandalorian before.”

Rex chuckled nervously but still maintained a mostly confident composure, excluding his red face that is. His core felt hot as fire as he looked at her body. Her olive skin looked delicious and he couldn’t wait to touch it.. feel it, hell, even taste it.

“You make a habit of kissing off-worlders?” He inquired playfully, finally feeling the confidence boost the brandy had promised him. 

“Not necessarily.” Dell giggled as she slowly sashayed to the couch. “I do, however, have a habit of getting my needs met.” She gently took the cup of whiskey from his hand before setting it on the table. “I was hoping you could help me with that now, actually.”

Rex was at a loss of words but somehow knew exactly what to do. Instinctively, hs hands reached out and rested on the curves of her hips. His fingers glided against her silk skin and Rex shivered, starved for more.

Stepping forward Dell climbed on top of the supposed Mandalorian Captain and straddled him. She could feel his cock under her, almost bursting through the fabric of his pants. She could only imagine how big it had to be. Pushing herself down gently, Dell grinded against his clothed erection, earning a prompt groan from Rex.

“You like that?” She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently brushed her fingers against the sides of his head, enjoying the feel of his short hair against her skin. 

Rex let out a heavy breath in reaction to both sensations. The contact of her pelvis against his own and the friction of her hands affectionately rubbing his head, each sensation felt so different but so good. Clones didn’t really get a whole lot of physical contact outside of the battlefield.. Never had he realized just how touch starved he was just now..

Dell giggled at how he melted to her touch and decided to really get things started. Leaning in she pressed her lips onto his for a deep rooted kiss.. Melting into the kiss Rex slid his hands up her back, pressing her body closer to his own.

Dell couldn’t help but to smile at this and purposely pressed her breast against his chest. He groaned into her mouth and began kissing back much rougher than before.

The brunette fiddled with the thin fabric of his shirt, yanking it up gently to hint that she wanted it removed. Rex, however, didn’t catch on to this and continued giving into the kiss, truly giving it everything he had as his lips danced happily with hers.

After a moment Dell pulled away only to meet his curious brown eyes. She gave his shirt another tough tug and gestured for him to raise his arms. Nodding slightly he did so and watched as she pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

He thought they would resume kissing but to his surprise Dellum reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. He took in a deep breath as said bra fell off and her breast fell out into view. His stomach felt tight and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than stare at her rosebud nipples.

Dell suppressed a giggle and casually continued. Leaning in she pressed her lips back to his and shoved her tongue in his mouth, letting it drift all around curiously. Rex slowly let his hands graze from her back to her chest, and he took a cautious grip of her breast, one in each hand.

He was surprised when Dell moaned into his mouth. The sound was soft and pleasing, somehow managing to make him harder than he already was. He continued to gently squeeze and play with her breast, kissing Dell with all he had. Dell found herself melting to his touch, just as he had to hers earlier. His hands were perfect for this… big and warm, but still somehow gentle.

Instinctually Rex bucked his hips up, driving his clothed erection up against Dell’s pelvis and she moaned deeply. “Stars..” She groaned into the kiss before pulling away slightly. She was surprised at how into this she was… her sex utterly soaked, her pussy craving the sweet friction soon to come.

“Do you have a condom?” The girl questioned, almost certain that he would not, but it was always courtesy to ask the man first. Her hands slipped down and she unbuckled his belt.

“W-What?” He questioned, dazed from everything. Dell took that as a no, but little did she know the man genuinely didn’t really know what a condom was. It’s not exactly something they teach you about in training..

“No worries.” She stood up, but kept her hands at his pants, unzipping them slowly. “I have some in the bedroom. Take off your pants and I’ll be right back.” 

Pushing the hair from her face, the girl stepped down into the hallway to get protection. Rex, who still wasn’t quite sure what she had meant by ‘condom’ just did as he was told. 

He awkwardly he kicked off his boots, quickly removed his pants and underwear, before placing them on the floor with his shirt. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should stand up or sit back on the couch and for a weird moment of indecision he just stood there, holding his cock in hand and waiting for Dell to come back. After feeling positively idiotic he finally settled on sitting back down on the couch with his arms resting out on the head cushions.

Dell had removed her panties before making her way back to the livingroom. She held a small package in her mouth, holding the corner of it with her teeth. She could see a glimmer of anxiety in Rex’s brown eyes and she felt the need to reassure him. She did so with a kind expression and an excited giggle. He stared at the naked woman in front of him, taking in every movement of her swaying hips and bouncy breast.

Once she stood before him Dell dropped to her knees, coming face to face with his cock. He was very large, even more so than she had imagined. It curved upright and was complimented with a garden of black curly hair, which was fairly well groomed. The tip of his rock-hard member sprung forth out of his foreskin, just begging to be touched.

“I’ll put it on.” She whispered and opened the small wrapper.

“The condom?” Rex questioned, feeling like a complete idiot afterwards. Obviously that’s what she meant…

“Uhh… Yeah.” Dellum said with a small acknowledging nod. She tossed the wrapper to the side and held a circular rubber wrap between her fingers. Rex assumed this to be the condom.

Dell took a hold of the base of his shaft, causing him to groan softly, stiffening up at the feeling of her hand on him. Stars, he could only imagine what the sensation he was about to experience to be like.

She carefully put on the condom, rolling it down the length of his shaft before resuming her spot on top of him. Putting one hand on the head cushion for balance, the brunette wrapped the other arm around Rex’s shoulder before pressing her forehead to his own. Their eyes met as she slowly lowered herself on top of him. 

The two of them moaned out at the feeling of his tip brushing against her wet entrance, gliding forcefully against her slick sex. With a deep moan Dell slowly lowered down to encompass him completely.

“Oh force..” She gasped, rolling her head back at feeling of his thick member stretching her out. Rex pressed the back of his head to the cushion behind him and coiled his hands around Dell’s hips, wanting more of this sweet friction. 

The woman remained in place for a minute, sitting on top of him as she adjusted to his size. She could see in Rex eyes that he was reeling from her tightness. After a second she gripped onto his shoulders and started riding him slowly, flying high from the addicting high.

Rex hissed out in pleasure as he became more familiar from this raging pleasure. Both his hands tightly held her waist as she sashayed her hips up and down, sliding around so skillfully that she managed to scrape the head of his hilt against her edge every time. At times he would force her down on top of him, slamming her over his hungry cock, causing them both to moan out.

“You like that, Captain?” Dell moaned out, bucking herself harder against his hips.

“Yeah..” He grunted, looking up at her. “It’s great..” Then something came over him that completely shocked Dell, and not necessarily in a bad way. 

The clone trooper took a hold of her waist before she could fall back onto his member, then threw her onto the couch so she laid on her back. Dell gasped out at the sensation of cold air against her soaked sex and looked up at Rex curiously. He had a confident gleam in his silky eyes that suited him all too well.

“How’s that?” He inquired gruffly as he took both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. This was the only sexual position that he really knew about prior to this encounter, missionary. The one that is usually displayed in the health logs that he learned mammalian biology from. 

The girl gasped out in pleasure as he pressed the tip of his cock against her reeling cunt. He wiggled around slowly for a moment, looking for the best position to plunge back into her. With one hand he supported his weight on the couch and the other gripped to her leg tightly, caressing her smooth skin.

“Oh, hell!” He growled out as he thrusted himself into her. Dell closed her eyes and cried out, begging for more. There was something about her desperate reaction that gave Rex a serious ego boost. Especially when she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, this drove him to want to crush her into the next century. 

And he did just that, pushing himself in and out of her as hard as he possibly could. He marveled at the girl beneath him, every breath of pleasure and jiggle of body completely captivated him.

“Ah, blast!” Rex sudden cried out as he reached his orgasm, groaning out with one final thrust as his head rolled back. Even with the wrapper around his cock the sensation of exploding inside of her was amazing. He huffed out in pleasure one last time.

“Did you cum, baby?” Dell panted after a minute, surprised at how light headed she was, all things considering. If he had been able to last a big longer she probably would have been able to orgasm herself. Still, she couldn’t complain too much considering how that was much better than she had expected. 

“Y.. Yeah.. Sorry.” Rex said awkwardly, panting heavily as he pulled himself out of her. Dell could see that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. She watched as he glanced down at the rubber condom around his cock, which was filled with his white seed.

“No, don’t be sorry.” She chimed before leaning up to plant an affection kiss on his neck. She gestured toward the trashcan on the side of the room. “Go clean up real quick, I’ll go get you some water.”

“Y-Yeah, that’d be great.”

Her plan was to use that used condom as a means to study his DNA, as well as the hair and DNA she had carefully collected earlier (Each time she made a trip back to her room she collected his skin cell from beneath his finger nails and taken some of his hair, only to put them in petridishes). Everything was coming together smoothly.

Dell quickly excused herself from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She quickly cleaned herself up with a wet paper towel before washing her own hands. As she began making a glass of water for the man she heard a flush come from the bathroom. At first she thought nothing of it.. until she had a certain thought, ‘What if he flushed the condom’.

Quickly setting the glass of liquid on the counter top, the still naked Dellum rushed into the living room to check the trashcan. As she had suspected, it was empty.

“No no no!” She cursed quietly, scrunching up her face in detest as she quickly rethought the situation. All of this… this unorthodox behavior was for nothing! “Blast!” She cursed again, this time not realizing that the trooper was in the doorway.

“Everything okay, Dell?” He questioned her curiously as he buckled his belt. 

“Ah!” She cried out in surprise, realizing that he had just witnessed her little out burst. “Um.. Y-Yeah!” She exclaimed, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was still naked. “I just.. It’s not big deal, but there’s ummm..” Shit, what should she say? She had to say something!

Rex raised his eyebrow, really not sure what to think.

“There’s a big tax, yeah, a big ol’ tax added onto my water bill when the toilet flushes exceed more than three times a day!” She blurted out, now feeling like a fool because that was the most ridiculous lie she had ever told and surely anyone with a half a brain would see through her bullshit.

Fortunately for Dell, Rex really didn’t know anything about civilian life.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I hope it, uhh.. wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.” 

She cringed internally, still feeling unbelievably stupid, but tried to play it off. “Oh, umm, yeah.. no.. It’s not that big a deal.” She quickly walked right passed Rex and to her room. She grabbed her silk turquoise robe and draped it over her body. She needed to calm down and think logically. Now that her whole plan had messed up she felt completely wired. Being naked certainly wasn’t making her feel any better.

“I, uhh, here.. did you want some water?”

“That’d be lovely.” The clone chimed, a happy glow radiating form his person. He obviously enjoyed himself very much back on the couch. 

Dell escorted him to her kitchen and handed him the glass of water she had made a few moments ago before making herself one. And finally she came to a conclusion, she would have to invite him back over and have sex with him again to get another viable sample. That was the only way, right?

“That sure was great, wasn’t it?” She smirked, looking Rex in the eye with an intending gaze.

Rex, who had gained a new found confidence in his sexuality, nodded calmly and didn’t even try to hide his smirk. “It was.”

“Have any big plans this week?”

Rex wasn’t expecting a question quite like that and felt himself freeze. Not that he didnt enjoy himself immensely, or that he wouldn’t absolutely love to do this again… but wouldn’t that be the start of a relationship? That was strictly forbidden. But even so, the chance to see her naked again.. The chance to slide his cock back inside her again.. and again, and again… Force, the things he wanted to do to her…

Before he had the chance to respond Dellum continued. 

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be very long.. Just a quick…” She made sure to lock eyes with Rex, licking her lips before she said, “visit.”

The only way she could have been more obvious about her intentions would have been outright asking the man ‘do you wanna come back and fuck me later’ but Dell considered herself above such classlessness.

“I.. I’d love too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to obtain a viable DNA sample from him last time, Dellum invites Rex back to her apartment

“When you said you were leaving 79′s I assumed it meant you would be going back to the barracks.” Cody chortled. “Did you find yourself some trouble in the city?”

Rex peered over at the Commander from across the table and was met with a suggestive gaze. It’d been about a week since his encounter with Dellum and he’d not breathed a word of it to anyone, it was a private matter and it wasn’t a big deal. Well, that’s what he tried to tell himself anyways…. 

The moment of silence prompted everyone at the table to chime in, looking up from cleaning their weapons to stare curiously over at Rex. The group was returning from a week long mission led by General Kenobi and Skywalker and everyone was taking a minute to decompress before returning to Coruscant. No better way do that than joking around with the boys while performing mandatory weapons maintenance. 

Rex continued cleaning his blaster and responded to Cody’s inquiry with as nonchalant a voice as he could manage. “I never said I was going back to the GAR. Only said I was leaving the cantina. I’d only went for one drink and I, uh, I had business to attend to afterwards.” Why did he stutter, oh force, why?

“Oh, what type of business then?” Fives questioned, an insinuating chuckle in his voice. “Did that business happen to be at Lusty Lylek then, Captain?” 

Booming laughter echoed throughout the room and the clone Captain immediately became flustered. The Lusty Lylek was a strip-club on the lower levels of Coruscant. It was possibly the sleaziest and cheapest establishment on the planet. But the very fact that is was so cheap also meant that it was one of the only ones a clone could actually afford.

“Of course not!” Rex barked, offended at such an accusation. “It was nothing like that.” Whether or not the men believed it or not was irrelevant, because they continued to laugh uncontrollably at Rex’s expense. 

“Then why are you so red then, brother?” Cody chuckled.

“I-I just!” Rex breathed in, trying to keep it together. “I went for a run.” He finally said calmly, earning a few ‘Yeah right’s and ‘Sure you did’s from the squadron. 

He refused to humor the conversation any further. If only his brothers really knew where he had gone that night, they wouldn’t be laughing so hard! If only Rex had a little less self-respect, then he could brag about his experience! But… It didn’t feel right, there was a guilt that tugged his heart anytime he thought about telling anyone. Like he was telling someone that he had broken the rules or something. It just didn’t sit right with him..

Despite his mixed feelings about his actions, he still had every intention of returning. Dellum had invited him back to her apartment for another rendezvous and he had accepted her invitation. Why did he accept? Hell if he knew. He was thinking with the gun between his legs and not with his actual brain. 

“These weapons won’t clean themselves boys!” Rex awkwardly barked. “Shut your traps and get to scrubbing!” 

~

 

“Hello Captain.” Dellum opened the door to her apartment to greet the casually dressed Clone. 

“Good evening, Dell.” He greeted in return, a kind smile on his face. 

Before he even stepped into the apartment Rex could smell the incense burning, wafting through the doorway and straight into his nose. It was a sweet scent and gave him an unexpected wave of relaxation. 

“I’m glad you could make it.” She stepped aside, gesturing for him to come inside. “I’ve.. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

She truly had. However it wasn’t in the obvious way that he may think, but in part to her ulterior motives. She was so close to having the next step for her research!

“H-Have you now?” Rex mused with a flattered smirk as he entered the dimly lit apartment. As she closed the door he took this moment to look her over from top to bottom. Her hair seemed to curl more decoratively than it had before. It curled down her neck and around her shoulders. It went brilliantly with the sheer lavender dress she sported. His cheeks lit up nervously as he realized he could see right through the fabric to her naked form, every curve and crevice..

“Mmmhm.” She purred, locking the door before turning to face him. “Have you been thinking of me?” Stepping up to the taller man she let her hands trail up each of his arms, stopping at the top of his shoulders. She gave them a tight playful squeeze as she spoke. “Have you been thinking of me, at all?” 

“You could say that.” 

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, a hunger pushing through. Instead of a quick kiss he kept on going, a confidence in his aura that surprised her. 

His mouth moved against hers in a desperate dance and for a moment Dellum completely forget all of her secret motives, getting caught up in a lustful wave of desire. Rex then slammed her against the wall, not breaking the kiss as he pressed his body against her own.

She moaned into his mouth, arching her back as an lustful tingle shot up her core. Through the fabric of his trousers she could feel his bulge hardening and pushing against her body. Both of their breathings hitched and the room suddenly felt like fire.

With one hand against the wall, he slipped his other hand into his back pocket, making sure he still had his condom. After last time, he had a better idea of what to expect during this little encounter and he had devised a little plan, as to not look like an inexperienced fool again..

Dellum reached down her legs, tugging up her dress above her hips. She then separated the kiss to whisper, “Pick me up.” She brought up her leg, bucking his hip with her knee.

The clone opened his eyes, glancing down at her before nodding slightly. His hands slid down her body and came to her bare ass, giving it a quick squeeze before pulling her up. Once her legs were safely around his waist the man grinded against her, earning him a soft moan. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers brush against his head, and the races were on. She crashed her lips back to his, kissing him for a moment before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She swished her tongue around, gliding it past Rex’s own tongue which caused him to groan.

This time he thrusted himself onto her, pressed her body against the wall. The pitch in his pants rubbing harshly against her bare opening. Both of them moaned softly, reeling from the tension that pumped through their veins. 

“Couch.” She commanded, tearing away from his mouth and pressing her lips down his jaw line. “Now.”

Excited by her demanding tone Rex obliged her orders. with one hand pressed against her back, and the other on her ass for support, he carried her over to the couch. As he laid her down, with the intention of climbing over her, she scooted her legs over the couch and pulled him down next to her.

“How would you like-” Dellum stepped over and in between his legs, where she then dropped to her knees. “-A blow job.” She placed a hand on either one of his legs, trailing up Rex’s thighs until she came to his crotch. She looked up into his brown eyes with an intending gaze, and he chuckled nervously.

For the first time since he arrived Rex felt a bit nervous. He’d had the better part of a week to prepare for this, which is why he’d had to courage to about pounce on her once the doors closed. He’d had a whole scenario planned so when she suggested this, something new an unexpected, he was thrown off slightly. Not necessarily in a bad way.

“Sure.” He murmured, leaning back comfortably in his seat.

Dell glanced over at the side table, next to the couch, where she had strategically placed an empty cup. Instead of swallowing, she’d planned on spitting out his seed in there to make sure there wouldn’t be any accidents like last time. 

“Good.” She purred, unbuckling his belt. “It’ll be so fun to suck that big cock of yours..~” 

Rex took in a sharp breath, he felt like he was about to explode. He gasped when she unzipped his pants and his cock sprung out of his pants. Dell took a firm hold of the base before leaning down, gently wrapping her lips around his head.

As she took his length into her mouth Dellum hummed lowly, a quiet delightful sound. Rex pushed his head back, closing his eyes as he bucked his hips into her mouth, reeling from the swelling sensation in his core. As she bobbed her head up and down on his length her hot tongue swirled around his thick memeber.

Once she picked up the pace, puckering her lips more tightly around his length, Rex let out a low groan. Dellum smiled around his cock, gripping onto his legs as she continued to pleasure him.

“Force..” He growled, his muscles tightening as he neared his euphoric release. Without even thinking he entangled his fingers in her thick charcoal hair, pushing her mouth onto his throbbing cock as he unloaded himself.

Dellum’s first reaction was to swallow every drop but she pushed the hot liquid to her cheeks. Pulling away from his cock with a loud pop, she was pleased to see that it was clean. Giving the panting man a knowing glance she smiled slightly and reached over to the table, grabbing the empty glass and spitting everything out. 

Sitting next to him she then placed a hand on his knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze before saying. “Was that good?” She returned the cup to it’s previous position on the table.

He opened his mouth to say ‘Thank You’ but felt that may be a bit stupid. You don’t thank someone for sex, right? He pushed his package back inside his pants as he spoke.

“It was.. You’re very good at it.” Did that imply that she was slutty?! Before she could respond he continued. “But, uh, what about you then?” 

Dellum hadn’t expected that. Her plan was to get the sample and get him out of her apartment, and then out of her life… But she had to admit, after that initial make out session against the wall and the way he pulled her hair there at the end, she got pretty wet.

“You wanna go down on me?” She questioned in a sing-sung voice.

“Well..” The Captain cleared his throat before pushing her down on her back. “It’s only fair.” He smirked down at her, feeling smitten by her cute flushed face.

With her head now on the cushion of the couch Dell watched as the tan skinned man crouched between her legs, pulling her dress up to her stomach. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink as he came face to face with her bare sex, which was already soaked with her juices. Not wearing panties was a good move..

Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss right below her navel, an oddly sweet gesture that made her unexpectedly churn, desperate for his lips to drop just a little bit lower. Dellum moaned in anticipation and draped her legs around Rex’s shoulders, her heels resting on his shoulder blades.

It was then that it hit him, that he had no idea what to do. Just lick it? Which part? 

He had only faltered for a second but Dellum jumped in with an encouraging tone, remembering that he was still quite the inexperienced man.

“Make sure you pay extra attention to my clit.” She murmured out, reaching down between her legs to wiggle her fingers between her folds. “It’s really sensitive..” She breathed out, brushing her thumb over her swollen pink nub. “If you focus righ here you’ll have me going crazy, Rex.”

“Got it.” Watching her touch herself just inches in front of his face got him all hot and bothered again, and the way she used his name! Force, he was already geting horny again. As she pulled her hand away from her sex Rex only leaned in, extending his tongue and sliding it up her clit.

The way Dellum’s body wiggled to his touch encouraged the Captain, and he gave it his all. Starting from the bottom of her vulva her spread his tongue against her soaked flesh, slowly licking upwards in one smooth movement. 

Finally he came to a halt over her throbbing clit, which earned a lustrous breath from the girl. He then cupped his thick lips around it, sucking it gently for a moment before wiggling his tongue against it. He paid close attention to her body language and sounds, trying to determine which of his actions caused the best reaction.

“Mmm!” 

“You like that?”

“Yes!” She moaned, arching her back slightly and running her hands through her hair. “Keep going, j-just like that.”

And he did so, lapping his tongue harshly against her clit. To help cause more friction he shook his head slightly, allowing his lips to twist around her folds. His chin dipped down and would brush against her soaked opening and that only made the sensation so much more riveting.

“Hell, Rex!” Dellum cried, reaching her orgasm. She pressed her legs into his back, pulling him closer to her hips. As she cried out his name and moaned, Rex continued lapping up her juices, determined to keep going until she begged him to stop. He could feel his rock hard cock hitting the couch cushions and the sounds she made only made him harder.

As she dropped down from her lustful high she panted heavily, her legs lightening up on their hold. She kindly tapped him on the shoulder, letting her know that she had finished, but he kept going.

“I’m gonna make you cum all over again, darling.” He remarked, pulling away from her pussy for a moment to look her in the red face. 

Dellum had no problem with that and all she could do was blush when he happily went back to work, wiggling his tongue between her folds. It didn’t take her long to cum again, considering how she was already warmed up and super sensitive from before. Once she was done moaning and trying to regain composer from her second orgasm she muttered, “Fuck me, Rex.”

And so he did. He stood up and removed his clothes, before putting on the condom he had brought. He then joined her back on the couch and positioned himself between her legs. Both of them were drunk with lust and clinged to one another, desperate for friction.

Dellum wrapped her legs around his hips and clawed his back slight, loosing herself completely when he pushed the head of his cock inside her.

“Kriff…” The Captain muttered, closing his eyes as he pushed himself inside her. She was so wet, and so reactive to his touch. It was a completely different experience than before.

Once he had pushed his entire member inside Dellum bucked her hips against his, making each other them moan. 

“Fuck me.” She begged, not being able to stand the slow pace at which he was starting out.

“Roger that.” He growled, adjusting himself slightly as he pulled completely out of her, the tip of his cock slipping out to rub against her asshole. With only a few seconds wasted he then plunged right back into her, thrusts strong and spiratic. Each one earning breaths and moans from both.

He last a long while, which surprised Dell, and she placed this to be on the fact he had already came once earlier. She herself reached an orgasm again, clinging to his neck and moaning his name in his ear. He grinned at this, only fucking her harder before he himself came as well.

It wasn’t until the two had caught their breath did the sound of heavy rainfall fill the room. Rex didn’t seem to notice at first, still in a daze from their little romp, but Dellum cocked an eyebrow. “I think it’s raining..” She noted and pulled a throw-blanket from off the side of the couch, draping it around her shoulders to cover her body.

“Huh?” the clone stood up and grabbed his pants, which were draped over the table. “Is it bad?”

Dell hummed lowly in response as she walked into the kitchen to peer out a small window. The water poured down heavily and there weren’t any speeders to be seen. Which only meant one thing, the rain was acidic. It happened every now and then, the atmosphere of the planet was heavily polluted, so from time to time a rough corsic rain would pour. It wasn’t strong enough to damage any buildings or anything but it could certainly do damage to organic matter.

“Looks like an acid storm.” Dell called back to Rex, who dress himself in the living room.

She heard something along the lines of ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ in a hushed whisper, which caused her to laugh a little. 

“There’s no need to worry. They didnt forecast it in the weather this week so it probably wont last long.” She turned around back to the living room. “I’m sure it’ll pass here shortly. You can stay here until then if you’d like.” 

She watched him tug his shirt back on, admiring how it hugged his chizzled chest so well. “If you dont mind.”

“Not at all, Rex. I’m not gonna throw you out in the storm.” 

This whole situation wasn’t ideal by any meals but what else could be done? 

~

The lull buzz of the holo-vid was what woke Rex up from his slumber. Squinting he looked around the dimly lit room to see that he was still in Dellum’s apartment. He could only imagine what time it was.. Jeez, was he going to get some wild questions from his team once he arrived back to the GAR.

Taking in a deep breath of air he listened closely. Not hearing any rain, he sighed with relief, the storm must have passed. He went to get up but then he realized the woman sleeping on him. Dell leaned on his lap, cuddled into his side with her eyes closed.

Too pas the time Dell had suggested they watch a holovid. The two of them must have drifted to sleep and somehow made it to this position. His arm was outstretched over her side, snugly laying over her curves. 

It was nice, warm, comfortable even. But he still felt a tad odd about it, his cheeks blushing a deep red. Sure, they’ve been intimate but that was sexual, completely physical. There was a different type of intimacy that came with cuddling that felt different.

He looked over her for a few minutes, admiring how peaceful her face was. He couldn’t help but to notice how cute the soft sound of her breathing was. The thin fabric of her dress hung loosely around her hip and with each breath he’d watch it go up and down with her sleeping frame. Oddly enough he found himself absolutely captivated by her and yet she did absolutely nothing. Just.. breathing..

“Hey, wake up..” He whispered, removing his arm from her side. “I cant leave with you sleeping on me like that.” He chuckled gently, a smile pulling his lips..

Dell’s eyes fluttered open as Rex shook her side. Once she realized that she was basically sleeping on top of the man she sat up with a slight blush. “Sorry about.. that.” she muttered.

“N-no worries, we both fell asleep.” But he really hadn’t minded… It was nice.. she was nice. As he looked over at her a tight flutter echoed through his chest and suddenly it dawned on Rex.. he wanted to come back. He wanted to come back to this very apartment to see her again, and soon.

“Is the storm gone?” She questioned, her sweet dozy voice lulled Rex to smile even more. 

“Yeah, by the sound of the traffic must have been a few hours ago.” He answered.

Dellum, unsure as to why he was smiling to begin with, gave him a funny look. But she hummed in acknowledgement, her lifted eyebrows indicating her surprise, but she said nothing. 

Nothing at all. What did she have to say after all, she had what she needed an had no further use of him. She glanced at the door, and then back at Rex, and that’s when he realized he wasn’t going to be invited back.

There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke again.

“Um, before I go could I trouble you for a glass of water?” He asked, his mind plotting up a scheme. 

“Oh, um.. yeah, of course.” Dell yawned and stood up. She was about to head to the kitchen but Rex beat her to it.

“I’ll be happy to fix it myself.” He assured her as he opened a random cabinet door, only to close it once he didn’t see any cups in there. 

“A-Are you sure, I can do it!” She stretched her arms, still not entirely awake. “You’re my guest, after all.”

“No no, I insist. I’ve caused you enough trouble, over staying my welcome and all that!” He opened another one, this time successfully finding the cups. “Your hospitality has been much appreciated and I-” With one swift movement he tore the top half of the cabinet door off of its hinges, the little wooden panel now only holding on by the bottom. This was entirely on purpose, but he pretended it to be an accident. Who was playing who now?

“Oh my gosh!” Dell said, now awake at the surprising turn of events.

“Blast, I’m so sorry, Dell. Guess I don’t know my own strength” He sighed, fancying himself quite the actor. “I can take care of this the next time I come over, it’s not a hard fix at all.”

Why was he doing this?! This was stupid! She hadn’t invited him back because she didnt want him to come back! Why did he want to come back so badly?!

“I-It’s really not that big deal, I’m sure I could mana-” she started.

“I won’t hear another word of it, Dellum.” He gave her a warm smile, one that he himself considered quite dashing. “I broke this and I’d feel awful if I wasn’t the one to fix it.”

She cocked him an eyebrow, still a bit uneasy about it. She didn’t need him anymore, he would have been gone already if it had not been for the storm.. but still, there was a part of her that wanted him to come back. Just for the fun of it.. maybe?

“I, uhh..” She looked at him and found herself smiling back. “I’d like that..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex comes over to fix the cabinet in Dell’s kitchen only for the night to take a very unexpected turn

“You guys are healing up very nicely!” Dell said with enthusiasm. She looked through the glass window that separated her from her quarantined patients. “Your fighting off this disease really hard.”

“Of course we are, fighting’s what we do!” Sunny, one of the clone patients, cheered. 

“Well if you keep at it we should be able to put you guys in a bacta tank soon.”

Dellum smiled through the glass and was met with four identical smiles in return. The poor men had been there for weeks, loosing three other clone brothers in the process. One other clone, as well as their Jedi General, currently remained unconscious in medically induced commas. 

The specifics of the virus were still unknown, having never been studied on any civilized planet before. From what they’ve gathered so far it was some variation of Shilmer’s syndrome, which was a rare degenerative disease. The skin of Dellum’s patients wrinkled and almost had a melting look to it. What was so unique was that it was resistant to bacta-treatments. So until better progress was made in the research department the team had to be quarantined from society.

Dellum looked at her data-pad as she continued to speak. “Now Rex, make sure you’re staying on your stomach. When the med-droids put medical sav on your back tonight it needs to air out.” She said nonchalantly, unaware of her mix up in names.

“Um.. Rex?” Blaster questioned, his three clone brothers also peering at her curiously. 

Suddenly aware of her mistake the Doctor blushed deeply, feeling her heart drop in embarrassment. “Blaster, I’m so sorry. I don’t know where I got Rex from..” She attempted to make it seem like an innocent mistake, which it was.. but with due cause. For days her head had been up in the stars, in a melancholy mess of feelings, thinking about her interactions with the clone trooper Rex. 

“No worries Doctor Asajoh.” He assured her, giving her a nimble thumbs up. 

Dell had to wonder if these men knew Rex. There were thousands upon thousands of clones, what are the chances of her patients knew her Rex..? Wait, her Rex? No.. That wasn’t right…

Taking in a deep breath she grounded herself back into reality and clutched the data-pad to her chest. “I have the next few days off so my colleague will be taking care of you. Make sure you treat them well and keep them informed on how you feel. We still dont really have an understanding of whats going on with you all, so communication is key.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The four men said in unison. With a small smile and quick nod in acknowledgement Dellum walked down the hall and to the elevator. With her time off and she planned to get some work done. 

~

Upon hearing the doorbell ring Dellum had shuffled from her office at to the front door of her apartment. She glanced through the peephole to see the blond haired man who agreed to fix her cabinet. Opening the door she was now face to face with Rex.

“Rex..! Um, hi!” Dellum greeted, surprised to see him at first because she had been so wrapped up in her work she’d managed to completely forgot he was dropping by today.

“Hello.” He greeted, smiling gently. 

“Umm, come on in!” She stepped back and waved her arm, urging him on in. 

“You seem surprised to see me.” He commented, “I hope I’m not intruding or anything.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve just got my head in the stars today.” She said before closing the door behind him. “I’m not gonna send you away from fixing something you broke to begin with.” This time her voice was nicer, more playful than before, making Rex feel at ease.

Rex chuckled slightly and held up a small bag. “I brought some tools, I’ll have it fixed in no time.” A delicious aroma wafted in from the kitchen and Rex took a big whiff, was she cooking?

“Well I’ll let you get to it then,” She gestured towards the open kitchen. “Be careful though, there’s something in the oven.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said naturally, only to earn a look from the woman. Then he remembered her request on not being called ma’am. “Sorry, Dell.”

“I’m actually on a Holocall with my Father, I’ll be a few minutes, more than likely.” 

He was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be joining him, he was a little excited to flex his new cabinet-fixing skills. He had sought out the help of one of the maintenance droids at the GAR and had them teach him this new handy skill.

He showed himself to the kitchen and started screwing the metal screw back into their hinges. The cabinet door was so close to the oven it drove him crazy, whatever she was cooking up sure did smell delicious..

It didn’t take him very long to reattach the cabinet door, maybe about ten minutes or so. Once he finished up Rex put his tools back into his bag. He glanced down the hall where he could hear a man’s voice. He assumed this belonged to her father. 

DING

Rex blinked in confusion and looked at the oven, the source of the ding. Having never used an oven himself before he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. 

“D-Dellum?” He called out, receiving no answer. Perhaps she hadn’t heard him. 

He placed his bag on the counter and walked down the hallway, towards the source of the voices. He’d only ever been in the living room before and he had to restrain himself from being nosy and peeking into every bedroom. This is possibly one of the first times he’d ever failed at self control.

It was a three bedroom apartment, which he found odd considering how she lived alone. Giving into his childish impulses Rex glanced into the first room, knowing Dell wasn’t in there. He oddly was pleased to see her bedroom. 

A few pieces of art and a big open window that had a great view of the city, what in the name of the force did this woman do for a living to afford this apartment? His brown eyes scanned around at the small trinkets and pictures, telling the life of a girl he really knew nothing about. She had a large bed decorated in white and grey. Her bed was covered in silk sheets and a fluffy white comforter, which he could only imagine feeling wonderful against one’s bare skin..

Rex shook off the perverse thoughts and carefully closed the door before looking into the second room. This one was much more neat and proper, he expected this one to be a guest bedroom. He didn’t lingerer too long, for this room was impersonal and didn’t have much too see. 

Finally he stepped back into the hall and towards the final room, where the door was slightly ajar. He could hear the voice of an older gentleman speaking, slightly nullified through the low hum of the holo-call. 

He knew he shouldn’t listen.. it wasn’t his place… but.. 

“But what are they saying, Father?” Dell spoke, her voice quiet and wraspy. 

“It’s too early to say, Dellum.. “ The man sighed deeply. “She’s on bed rest for now and is being kept under constant supervision. If anything worsens you’ll be the first one to know.” 

“-I can take off from work and come to Alderaan to be with you, I could help w-”

“There’s nothing that you could do that isn’t already being done, little one.”

Rex felt a strain in his heart from the context of the conversation. Was her mother sick?

Dell remained quiet but took in a shaky breath. “You’re right, Father.” She admitted sadly.

“I’m optamistic, as you should be. Your mother is a strong woman who has beat impossible odds before.”

“That’s true..”

“They told her she wouldn’t bare any children, and look at you now.” Rex peered in through the crack of the door and saw Dell sitting at a large desk in the center of the room. The desk faced out to the large open window that overlooked the Coruscant sky, the speeders and ships flying by. 

The room was a bit cluttered, full of boards and medical shelves. There were datapads on the walls, broadcasting personal notes in a constant scroll. There was even a table with a microscope, some chemicals, or what he assumed to be chemicals. Was Dell a scientist? He really didn’t know much about her…

“But I must go, I have many things to attend too.” The man said. 

“Okay, Father. Please send me love..”

“Do not fret, my child.” There was warmth in his voice, a warmth that sounded very familiar to Dellum’s. It was nice. “I hope this won’t damper the rest of your day. I haven’t forgotten what today is.”

Dell paused for a moment before saying, “What is today?”

“You don’t know?” He chuckled softly. “Happy Name Day, Dellum.”

“Oh.. Oh! Is it really today?” He saw her shuffle around the belongings on her desk, only to pull out a data-pad. “Well, what do you know. I forgot my own damn Name Day..” 

“Your thirtieth Name Day, no doubt.” 

“Don’t remind me…” She groaned. “I’m getting old.”

“Relax and enjoy your night, little one. I love you.”

The sound of the transmission shutting off echoed the hall and Rex could feel his heart break a little at the disheartened sigh that escaped from Dell’s lips. “I love you too, Father.” She muttered to herself.

It was her Name Day? Dell was thirty? She looked very fantastic for her age, but then again, what was age to a clone? 

Glancing in once more he saw her take a sip of her drink, a clear glass with a bronze liquid. Probably alcohol? As to not draw suspicion Rex stepped back away from the door, waited a few minutes, before knocking on the door.

“Hey, Dell.” He inquired softly, not surprised to hear her quickly shuffle around in her seat. “The, uhh, the oven went off. Just thought you should know.”

He went to open the door when he heard Dell jump from her seat and scurry to the door. She took a hold of the door knob and stood in the doorway, blocking his view of her office. He thought this was odd, why was she being so secretive of her study?

“Oh, uh.. thank you Rex!” The strain in her voice was evident but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was going through a lot right now by the sound of things.

“Well, the cabinet is finished.” 

Dellum stepped out into the hall before closing the office door. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Would you mind taking a look, I’d hate to leave if it’s a little too tight or wobbly for your liking.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take a look.”

She followed the taller man into the kitchen and quickly removed a dish from the oven. While she examined the cabinet door Rex stood back and found himself completely starving as he looked at the dish on the stove top. It was some type of meat, juicy by the looks of it, complimented with potatoes and vegetables.

“You did a good job, thanks for fixing it.” She nodded, smiling politely. She then sighed slightly, without realizing she had even done so, and leaned against the counter to face the dark skinned man. Dell felt a melancholy unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She was stressed out beyond belief, having just found out her mother fell ill the previous night. Maybe she could use Rex as a means of distraction? 

“It was the least I could do considering how it was my fault.”

“Haha, it was just an accident..” She sounded sad, and knew it too. Turning around she opened another cabinet door and pulled out some Alderaanian wine. “Say Rex.. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Rex’s eyes snapped up from the delicious food and to her eyes. “Oh, no, I dont want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing.” She smiled, pouring two glasses of wine. “I want you to stay.”

~

Rylothian Water Boar, as Rex had come to learn, was quite possibly the most delicious meat in the entire galaxy. Maybe it was just because his exposure to food was very limited, only having ever eaten what the Kaminoans or Republic had fed him, but this was genuinely the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten.

Sitting across the table from Dell he finished off what was on his plate, noticing that she had been drinking more wine than actually eating. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink which suggested she’d had a little too much to drink. 

“That was delicious, Dell. Thank you.” 

“Oh, my pleasure. It was a Name Day gift from my boss.” She smiled.

“Name Day?” Rex questioned, acting surprised to hear that as if he hadn’t overheard her conversation earlier. 

The woman sipped her wine, finishing off her second glass. “Yeah, it’s.. It’s today.” She took a small bite of potato. “Thirty years young.”

Rex took a sip of his own glass before smiling at her. “Well I’m glad I could be here to keep you company.”

Dellum felt her face flush and her heart tingle at the comment, he was a sweet guy for sure. “Here-” She quickly changed the subject, taking the plate from infront of him. “-Let me fix you some more.”

“No, I-I couldn’t. You said this was a gift for you.” He protested. 

Dellum ignored this and continued serving him. “Do you see how much food this is? I’m one person, I can only eat so much.”

He wasn’t going to argue any further, he’d come to realize she was a very stubborn person, but above all else actually he did want more. He thanked her as she set the plate back in front of him.

“You mentioned your boss gave this to you as a gift.” Rex spoke up as Dellum returned to her seat across from him. “Where do you work?”

Her eyes shifted from him down to her plate as she took another drink from her cup. “I’m a Doctor.” 

“That’s an important job.” He said, noticing how she avoided his exact question of ‘where do you work’.

“It certainly is. I’ve studied medicine since childhood.” 

She went on to tell him a little about her life. How she grew up in a rural town on Alderaan with her father, who ran a hospital, and her pediatrician mother. About how she was honored with the invitation to study medicine in the capitol of Aldera at the early age of thirteen. He enjoyed listening to her but he couldn’t help but to notice how her words slurred slightly as she spoke. “What about you?” She asked him, causing him to pause.

“What about me?”

“Did you always want to be in the military? Any family?” 

In her drunken hue she she had seemed to have forgotten that he was a clone. For a moment it was like she was speaking to anyone else, who lived a normal life. It wasn’t until after she had asked that she’d realized this may be a weird question for him to answer.But like a true actor, she remained unphased.

Rex wasn’t proud to admit that he had actually run over this scenario in his head a few times since his original encounter with Dell a few weeks ago. What he would say to her if she’d asked about his personal life. He wanted to keep the whole facade going so, he said his next words nonchalantly, not that she was sober enough to even realize if he was nervous.

“My parents died when I was young. My brother, Cody, and I took care of ourselves. This was what really drove me to join the military, so I could take care of others.”

Dellum hesitated, surprised by his answer. She was starting to realize that he was playing into this lie just as much as she was. She considered him for a moment before continuing the conversation.

The rest of dinner continued on smoothly and sweetly. Dellum had opened up another bottle of wine, upping her previously count of two glasses to four, while Rex hadn’t even finished one glass. 

“Do you want desert?” 

Rex, currently finishing off his third plate, reacted like an excited child. “That would be lovely.” 

“Well I have-” Dellum went to stand up but stumbled out of her chair, feeling the hot rush of blood hit her face, and all balance she may have once had completely fled. To Rex’s surprise the girl giggled as she sat on the floor. 

“Are you alright?”

He stood up and walked over to her, offering her a hand to pull her up. She just looked up at him with hazy green eyes before laughing him off. 

“I just fell, o-out of my own chair!” 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for one night.” He chuckled slightly, finding her somewhat adorable in her inebriated state. 

“Hahaha, I guess I can’t fight back.” She looked up at him, a slight pout on her face. “I could never win against an important military man like you.” 

Okay, definitely more than just ‘somewhat adorable’… Rex was incredibly amused. 

“Let’s get you off the floor.” He reached down, picking her up by her shoulders. He attempted to help her stand on her own, but she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to quietly giggle. 

“Thank you.” She chirped, nestling her face into his chest.

Her affection was mainly due to the fact she couldn’t stand on her own but the man couldn’t help but to blush at the contact. 

“We should, erm, probably get you to bed.” He sighed, slightly disappointed that the night was over. He was hoping to have a little more of an ‘intimate night’, but he would never dream of doing so while she was so far gone. Best thing to do would be to get her safe into bed and see himself out. It was getting late anyways and someone would surely realize his absence sooner or later.

“Yes, let’s go to bed.” She murmured, nuzzling her lips against his neck, which caused him to stiffen up. Rex cleared his throat and picked her up bridal style, figuring it’d be easier to just carry the woman than to help her disoriented self actually walk.

“Dinner was really good.” He said, walking down the hallway and into her bedroom. “The wine wasn’t half bad either… But, I’m sure you think that too.”

She giggled at his comment, smiling up at him as he laid her onto her bed. 

“I, uhhh… I’ll see myself out then. Get some rest, because I’m sure you’re gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning.” Dellum’s smile faltered a bit as he walked out of the room. He peered in one more time to say, “Oh, and Happy Name Day, Dell.” Before walking down the hall and to the kitchen to get his toolbag.

Once he left she wiggled around a bit in her bed, pulling the covers over her as she heard him shuffling in the kitchen. Other than that, it was completely silent. The silence was the last thing Dellum wanted.. She’d start thinking about the negative, about her mother and other woes. What she wanted was her distraction back..

Without thinking she called out his name, “Rex!”

Out of concern the man ran back to her bedroom. “Yes, what is it, are you okay?” He walked to her bedside with a worried look.

Dellum sat up. ”Would you.. Uh..” She scooted over a bit and held up the covers, looking at the man with a slight desperation in her eyes. “Would you stay with me?”

Rex hesitated, unsure to what she meant. “I’m sorry?”

“Just..” She patted the bed. “Just lay with me… just until I fall asleep.”

Rex’s heart skipped a beat and that tingly floating feeling, that he was starting to become too familiar with for his liking, flooded back into his core. He was more than sure he was blushing but at the same time, he was kind of happy.

“Please?” She squeaked, in her inebriated state she didn’t see anything perverse or weird about the situation. She just wanted comfort.

“Of course..” He stammered, sitting down on the side of her bed, his legs still hanging over the side. 

“No…” She pulled on the sleeve of his arm, trying to pull him back so he was laying down with her. “Y-You’re not doing it right.”

“You’re right.” He sighed, kicking off his shoes before pulling his legs up as well. Once he laid down he was a little taken back at how comfortable he was. A million of the beds back at the barracks wouldn’t even be in the same league as this bed. The silk sheets felt amazing too. 

“Thank you.” Dell whispered as she scooted closer to him. “I just dont wanna be alone right now.”

Rex thought back to what he overheard from her transmission earlier and couldn’t help but to be a little sympathetic. 

“I’m here.. Don’t worry.” He sighed contently, relaxing completely as she laid her head on his chest. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a month, both Rex and Dellum undergo their own separate journeys as they discover what it is they really want.

The bustling sounds of a normal Galactic City morning was what had waken Dellum up from her deep slumber. She squinted in irritation at her window, the blinds drawn slightly, allowing the bothersome light to shimmer through as the Coruscant sun lifted into the sky. In most situations she would consider this a lovely way to wake up, however most nights she didn’t go to bed incredibly inebriated. 

Within moments of waking up Dell was met with a pounding headache and a wave of mild nausea. Grumbling in annoyance the woman shuffled beneath the covers, realizing she was experiencing the beginning of a well deserved hangover. Last night she had easily blown through two bottles of wine. If she remembered correctly Rex had helped her in to bed before leaving.. Wait, had he actually left? Dellum could have sworn he had joined her in bed.. But didnt recall him leaving? 

She snapped her eyes open and turned to see an vacant space. She stared at the empty bed for a long time, debating on if she were relieved that the man had left or if she was actually disappointed by his absence. Maybe even a little bit of both.

In her groggy self-debate Dell happened to notice there was something on her bedside table. Upon further investigation she was pleasantly surprised by its contents. 

A glass of water and some low dose painkillers were laid out, Rex must have found them in her refresher. Her personal datapad, which she could have sworn she left in the living room, was also there. The small blinking light on the top corner indicated there was something that required attention. Intrigued, Dellum grabbed the small device to take a closer look. 

There was an open E-Document that simply read, “Drink up and get some rest, lightweight.”

The caring gesture brought a tiny smile to Dellum’s lips. If it weren't for her hindered state she may have even laughed. Regardless of her forward reaction, the kind intentions of the Clone were blatant and she couldn’t possibly be more pleased. 

Dellum set the datapad off to the side before swallowing the pain killers. In the process she also downed the rest of the glass, thankful for Rex’s thoughtful actions. With a content sigh she laid her head back on the very same pillow that Rex had the very night before. Taking in a deep breath she realized the pillow still had his scent on it. It wasn’t until her third or forth inhale did it dawn on her that she may indeed be smitten with the clone soldier known as Captain Rex.

~

“So it’s a relief mission?” Captain Rex questioned, bringing his hand to his chin as he digested the information given to him by General Skywalker. 

“Not entirely. This population is being unlawfully harassed by Separatist bodies. You are to get in and take care of any Separatist operations you may see-” General Skywalker was suddenly interrupted by General Kenobi.

“-However, our main priority is keeping the citizens safe. It’s a small area, most of which has already been evacuated. But during your efforts to drive off the Separatist, if you see any civilians escort them back too the safety zone..” The bearded Jedi pointed to a marked off location on the holo-map. “..-Right there.” 

Captain Rex and Commander Cody exchanged a glance before nodding in response to their orders. “Yes sir!”

Over the coarse of the next few hours the two clones divided their men into the appropriate divisions before sending them off into their designated areas. Rex himself was about the depart the station to join his men on the field when he was approached by Cody. 

“Brother, do you have a minute before you head out?” Rex thought his tone to be hushed and more serious than usual. Assuming whatever Cody wanted to speak about to be of great importance, he obliged. 

“Of course.”

The Clone Commander cleared his throat and gestured for Rex to follow him out into the hall. Rex followed but a bit of paranoia bubbled around his mind. Whereas Cody didn’t have any direct command over him or his platoon, he was still a higher ranking officer than he. Had he done something wrong? Or was this a personal matter? 

Rex himself considered them to be friends, close friends. Though he’d never say it aloud, he’d even go as far as to say Cody was his best friend. What could he possibly have to say? Once the two Clones were out in the privacy of the uninhibited halls, Cody removed his helmet before sighing slightly. 

“So, this may be a weird thing to talk about but...” Cody rolled his eyes a bit, as if he was somewhat embarrassed of the words he hadn’t yet spoken. “.. But, as your friend, I have to ask...”

Rex, now more interested in what the man had to say than ever, removed his own helmet so they could speak face to face. “Go ahead, brother.”

“I guess the best thing for me to do is to be direct.” Cody scratched the back of his head before continuing. “I wont say who, due to confidentiality, but a part of 501st has come to me in confidence, worried that you may be breaking protocol.”

While maintaining a completely normal expression Rex felt his heart jump out of his chest.

“Accusations that you’ve left the Coruscant barracks on three different occasions for unspecified personal reasons have been brought to my attention. Now, we all know that leaving the GAR is within protocol but, erm.. personal fraternization with a civie on a regular basis is against the regulations.” Cody paused, studying Rex’s face perhaps for any indication of guilt.

“I’m aware of the regulations, Cody.” Rex said in a calm tone. If Rex had too, he’d put his money on Dogma for being the one to be so offended at his absences that he’d have the audacity to go tattle to their neighboring platoon leader. 

“I know you are and that’s not even really why I’m bringing this up.” Cody reached out an arm, placing it on Rex’s shoulder as a form of affection and reassurance. Then he took in a deep breath, smiling slightly before speaking again. “Regardless of what you may or may not be involved in outside of the the military.. keep in mind there’s a war raging on. But one day there wont be. Until then, ya know... just be careful.” He pulled his arm back down to his side. “It’s easy to get wrapped up in something. Just dont get court marshaled before your life even really begins, brother.”

“Cody.. I do-”

Cody put on his helmet before cutting Rex off. “Let’s speak no more of it. We’ve got clankers to blast.” 

~

"Interesting..” Dellum squinted as she looked through the microscope, some of Rex’s skin cells resided in the glass slide. 

Between working long hours at the Grand Republic Medical Facility and the time she’d spent with Rex over the past few weeks, Dell hadn’t actually had anytime to properly look over the DNA she’d managed to gather. So she’d carefully stored the specimens in question for her time off. Which was now.

But now that she finally had some time to get things done Dellum was finding it impossible to focus. Her head was in the stars and her captivated heart was right there with it, beating relentlessly to a song that Dell didn’t care for.

She was a woman on a mission and she had come so far and spent so many years researching and studying. The fact that there was something that was important enough to distract her from her work was a bizarre concept. And yet here she was, lips mindless curled into a delighted smile and eyes sparkling as she shamelessly reminisced.

Dellum thought herself too good for daydreaming usually, fancying herself an independent woman. Her mother always ragged on her for being single and unwed, constantly pointing out that being successful did not negate the need for companionship. Dellum usually didn't pay her mom’s words any mind but for some reason, over the past day or so, it had been ringing through her mind like a constant scroll.

Was she lonely? Dellum didn’t think so... Or did she?

But then again, why couldn't she get Rex out of her head? It’d been a few days since she’d seen him, the better part of a week in fact. And that would surely be the last time she’d see him as well! She didn’t invite him back to her apartment and the man hadn’t tried to contact her since. Their interactions were done, case closed.

It was for the best after all. Despite her actions not being of a malicious nature there was still a guilt that twinged at her heart when she remember how their intimacy began with an elaborately staged lie. It wouldn’t be a good idea to start a relationship on something so complicated, right?

“Wait..” Dellum grumbled aloud, sighing deeply as she stood up from her desk. “He’s a Clone.. a Clone!” She continued, scolding herself as she stormed out of her study. 

The fact that she had entertained the thought of wanting a relationship with Rex was astounding, and for many reasons! One, he was a Clone for Forces sake! An unpaid servant too the Republic! Two, she had lied to him, a lot! As far as Rex knew, Dellum was completely unbeknownst to his true identity, not to mention the fact that she had lied about her employment as well. 

Third... Well, There wasn’t a third. And when she attempted to add on more reasons to the list Dellum could only come up with positives. Little characteristics she’d noticed about the man that she’d even admired. He was incredibly kind and caring.. He was handsome, strong, and all around wonderful! 

“Karabast!” Dellum exhaled and shut her eyes, reeling from her self denial. 

“You’re not really interested in him..” She told herself, walking over to pick up her data pad. “You’re lonely.. You just need to get out there, meet some people!” 

From there she pulled up an e-file with her personal contacts, it was time to call some old friends and set up a few dates. 

~

Rex chewed on his lip, finding himself lost in thought. Gripping tightly to his blaster he escorted a small group of refugees back to the civilian relief camp. He glanced back, making sure everyone was keeping up with the group. He was somewhat pleased to see everyone was managing fine on their own. In the back of the crowd he spotted Kix. They exchanged a brief nod before Rex turned his head back to the front.

It had been a nearly a week since Cody had confronted him. Even so, Rex couldn’t stop replaying the conversation over and over again in his brain. What exactly did Cody know about his situation? Did he actually know anything or was it all speculation? The uncertainty of it all irritated Rex and the more he pondered the question, the less satisfied he was.

And, even though his friend meant well, where in the great big galaxy did Cody get off preaching such profound words when the Clones had no guarantee of a life after the war? Cody was from the first generation of clones, just like Rex. They were both fully aware that there were no legitimate plans for the Clone Army after the war, whenever that may be. 

Rex, himself, avoided thoughts about the subject all together. The few times he had allowed his imagination to wonder however, grim theories popped into his mind. The most realistic possibility was the Republic carbonating the entire clone army until a day came that they would need another army. Thousands of bodies just frozen; their humanity disregarded as they collected dust in some storage unit. The thought was disgusting and made Rex sick to his stomach.

On the other hand, he had other theories that were far less bleak. For example, after the Republic finally knocked the Separatist movement out of power the Clones would be given real citizenship and a chance at a real life! Each man would be given a small amount of credits and a one way ticket to the system of their choice. A chance to live out their own life, the life that they had rightfully earned through the actions of dedicated service. 

But Rex knew better, no matter how much he tried to deny it, the gravity of the situation was much more harsh. Most people didn’t see the Clones as men at all... they saw them as weapons. As objects. As nothing.

In spite of this Rex gave his loyalty to the Republic. He served the cause too the best of his ability. Why? Well.. because that’s what he had been made to do. What else was there for him? The answer, he didn’t know. 

But that’s just the thing.. There was a whole galaxy out there, wasn’t there? Beyond a clones small reality of formal military protocol and the daily slaughter of his brothers, it was hard to remember that. The Clones may have been tasked with protecting the galaxy but why shouldn't they also be apart of it? It’s concepts like this that often left Rex bitter and confused, unsure if the Republic was as good as he was raised to believe. Why fight against a supposed oppressive movement when he himself was a product of oppression? 

Rex was caught off guard by the soft sound of one of the civilians speaking to him. Blinking off his momentarily lapse of attention he then cleared his throat, grounding himself back in the present.

“Is this it?” She repeated herself.

“Excuse me?”

The natives of this planet were human but Basic was a secondary language to them. The frail woman had a thick accent however she was easily understood. “That there-” She meekly pointed at the large tent in the distance. “That is your camp?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Rex answered, continuing to walk forward. He’d been so wrapped up in thought it seems a fair amount of time had passed; the team had arrived at their destination. 

“Single file, everyone.” Kix declared, jogging to the front of the group to stand at Rex’s side. “We need to process everyone promptly. There’s a station that will take your names and-” Rex found himself zoning out, unable to focus on anything as Kix gave the instructions. 

Once Kix had finished Rex entered the tent, taking a look at all the people who were scattered around. Some were injured, most were starving, but the one thing they all had in common was an anxious gleam in their eye. Each time a new person walked in from the processing booth the refugees stared in desperation. Rex imagined they were looking for survivors they knew, loved ones they had assumed dead or lost.

“Tebushka!” Cried one of the men from the tent of refugees as the same women Rex had spoken with earlier entered the area. The man then jumped to his feet, a new wave of energy flowing through his veins at the sight of his beloved. 

The woman stopped in her steps, looking weaker than ever, as if she’d just seen a ghost. “S-Sheban!” At the realization that her loved one was safe and sound the woman became so overwhelmed that she fell to her knees. 

Rex watched with a warm heart as the man, presumably named Sheban, ran to her aid. Kneeling down next to her he brought the smaller woman to his chest and began to weep. In their native tongue he whispered sweet nothings to her, his tone shaky and hushed. 

A wave of temporary contentment washed through the crowd as the couple embraced one another. After all the devastation that Rex had seen over the past week this was really something he needed to see. Amid the chaos of this war riddled territory these two had managed to find one another again. Rex’s heart felt light, fluttering with a feeling he couldn't quite identify.

As Rex looked over at the reunited lovers Dellum’s sweet smiling face popped into his mind. His stance stiffened in irritation, he’d try to avoid thinking of her all together, which was proving to be an impossible ploy. 

He missed her. It was plain and simple. Being around Dellum made him feel normal, like a real man. Not just another number. And, kriff, he may not be a normal man but Dell made him feel so much more than that! She made him feel.. Well, there wasn’t a word for exactly how he felt. Happy? Hopeful? Lustful? Worried? Scared? Terrified? All of those things. All of those things and more.

~

A whole two weeks and three failed dates later, Dellum had never felt more confused. Not even two months ago, if someone had told her that she’d be hung up on some man she’d have laughed in their face. Romance had never been her forte and having a committed relationship was certainly never a part of her plan.

And yet here she was, unable to fathom the idea of not sharing her bed with someone else. The idea of simply having someone who wanted to be with her, well... it suddenly seemed so crucial. So embarrassingly important that she found it impossible to focus on anything else.

But, why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Rex?

Pursing her lips she thought more into the subject at hand. She reiterated the reasons why wanting him as a partner was a bad idea in the first place. Of course there were the two obvious reasons, the fact that he was a clone and that their entire relationship would have been built on a bunch of lies. Both of them were certainly valid points. 

However, Dellum was finally able to calm herself off of this ridiculous quest for ill-suited romance with a third and final reason.

“You have no way to contact him.” She reminded herself in a whisper.

It had been almost an entire month since their final encounter. He’d come over to fix her cabinet, stayed for dinner, and that was that. Many a night she sat in her living room and would peer over at the door, hoping for him to knock. 

But it never happened.

“And he hasn’t contacted you.” She continued, finally allowing some ease into her mind. With a deep breath she felt her heart relax. It was easy to move over this mess if she was never to see him again, right? 

~

“Alright. All the details have been gathered. If anything else is needed the appropriate person will be contacted. Until next time, dismissed.”

General Kenobi dismissed the post-mission briefing and multiple bodies scattered in different directions, some heading to their barracks and others to their next mission. Captain Rex held his helmet beneath his arm as he stood near the holo-projector, General Skywalker by his side. 

“What’s our next objective, General?” 

“What?” Anakin questioned, seemingly distracted. “Oh, sorry, Rex... We’re actually here in Coruscant for a few days. The platoon needs to rest up and there are some repairs that need to be made to the Starfighter. I’ll contact you with instructions once the next mission is in order.”

Rex nodded. Though his men truly did need some rest after the month long campaign, he couldn't keep himself form feeling disappointed. He’d been staying busy as possible, keeping his mind off of Dellum. 

“Just enjoy yourself, Rex. You’ll work yourself too death.” The Jedi placed a hand on his shoulder, a friendly gesture. “Get some rest for once.”

“What are you going to do with your down time, sir?” Rex inquired casually.

"I have important matters at the Senate that require my attention.”

Rex knew all too well what that meant; Padme. 

“Speaking of which, I’ll actually be late if I dont head out now.” The General started in the other direction. “Keep your comlink close, I’ll be in touch, Captain.”

Rex stood there for a moment, realizing the irony surrounding his situation. General Skywalker was secretive enough about his relationship with Senator Padme Amidala... But not secretive enough. Whether or not it was Rex alone who had been able to see through their deception was a mystery too him. But like a respectable man, and a loyal friend, he kept his mouth shut... Who was he too deny another man of happiness?

The Clone Captain put on his helmet as he started walking, covering his worried expression as he pondered the path ahead of him. Thoughts of what he wanted for himself and what the Republic wanted for him... 

~

Nothing about the night to come was supposed to be interesting or out of the ordinary. Dellum just wanted to take a hot bath, get some rest, and clear her head. Once her head was clear she would finally be able to sit down and analyze the samples clearly and properly.

“There we go..” the green eyed woman sighed contently as she turned the nozzle, causing the water flow to cease. The tub was full of hot water and the finest salts and oils Coruscant had too offer. If this wouldn’t relax her, then nothing would. 

She glanced in the mirror for a moment and shamelessly admired the small braids in her hair, which were pinned too the top of her head. Wearing braids was a fairly rare occurrence for Dellum, which was unusual for an Alderaan female. Even as a young girl she never cared for the traditions of braiding. 

However in her moments of stress she always turned to familiarity. Plus it was an easy and comfortable way from keeping her hair up while she soaked in the bath. She was completely naked, save say her silk bathroom.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking coming from her front door. Understandably this caught her heavily off guard. She wasn’t expecting any company nor did she have any deliveries lined up. With burrowed brows the charcoal haired woman sighed, not ready for social interaction of any sort.

Dellum thought about who could possibly be knocking as she walked down the hall. She had suspected it to possibly be her Rhodian neighbor, Skim, coming to borrow some sugar or something trivial. She tightened her bathrobe, making herself presentable, before finally opening the door.

Dellum stood there agape, staring at the blond haired Clone Trooper in her doorway. It was Rex, her Rex.. What was more surprising than his presence was the fact he was fully dressed in scuffed up Battle Armor. 

“R-Rex!?” Dellum managed to say aloud, completely unsure of how to react or feel. She had promised herself that she was going to forget whatever affections she may have formed for the man, insisting that she’d be better off. But now that he was here, right in front of her, the idea seemed impossible. 

“Dellum, I..” His voice was light and breathy, as if he had ran here. A light hue of red consumed his cheeks and the ends up his lips curled into a sheepish smile. He was glad to see her, and that by itself made the Alderaanian woman grin up at him. “I came to tell you something.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex comes over to confess something to Dellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy gosh for those of you who were waiting for this chapter I apologize. It's been one hell of a two months for me. But Next chapter will be up sooner rather than later and it will be very steamy (; Also hurray for Clone Wars getting renewed!

“I came to tell you something.”

Taken completely by surprise Dellum could do nothing else but gaze up at the man in sheer wonderment. She took in every aspect of this moment and etched it into her brain. The way Rex stood, the way his brown eyes shimmered with determination, the dark hue that complimented his blushing cheeks so well; the man before her was on a mission. This much was very clear.

“I’ve, erm.. not been entirely honest with you.” Rex said before clearing his throat. “I always thought myself an honest man. A good man. And, uh.. Well, you deserve to know everything without a blanket of deception.” 

A sudden fit of anxiety overwhelmed Rex as he looked at Dellum. He sort of wished he’d kept the helmet on instead of holding it on his hip, that way he could at least hide the anxiety in his eyes from her. 

“I need to tell you the whole truth.”

“Okay.” Dellum stepped out of the doorway. “But come inside before my nosy neighbors come out.” 

Rex nodded politely, quickly stepping inside and watching as Dell pressed her hand to the keypad, prompting the door to shut. As she did nothing particular extraordinary the trooper found himself enamored by her. Countless times during his campaign over the past few weeks he had pictured Dellum in his mind. Her face already framed so fondly into his memory despite only knowing her a short time. Finally seeing her in person was oddly nerve-wrecking.

“As you were saying.” She said, her back to the door. She then crossed her arms over her chest, as a means to keep her bathrobe from opening up. 

“Yes, I..” Without even realizing it Rex straightened his stance, holding his shoulders back as if he was in a formal military setting. “-I have not been entirely honest with you and…” He took in a deep breath to calm himself, remembering that she had let him into her apartment to begin with, and that was a good sign! “-I just really enjoy spending time with you!”

“I like spending time with you too, Rex.” Dellum admitted with a nod, her voice calm and collected. 

Rex felt his tongue begin to swell and the palms of his hands sweat. He expected to be nervous but he promised himself on his way over that he’d mutter through it like the Clone Captain he was. No, like the MAN he was!

“This whole month at war I could not get you out of my head.” Rex placed his helmet on the top of the couch. “No matter what I was doing, even in the bleakest of battles… You were there. I’m no fool and I u-understand the situation at hand. There’s nothing I can offer you whatsoever, and I really mean nothing.” He let out the most pitiful chuckle as if he’d just realized how crazy he sounded. 

The woman opened her mouth to say something but Rex continued with his, what seemed to be, rehearsed speech. 

“I’m a Clone Trooper.” Rex about blurted, his brows knitted as he looked right into Dellum’s eyes. “I am an asset to the Republic. I do my duty to aid in this war to benefit the future of the Republic.” He paused for a moment to collect himself, actually panting a bit from how worked up he’d become. “I-I lied. I’m not from Mandalore. I was made in a lab.. Just like the thousands of other men.. just like me.” 

“Rex, I-”

“Dellum,” He interupted, his brown eyes soft and shinning with hope. “What I can offer you is honesty. Honesty and loyalty like no other man could ever give you. Call me insane but there’‘s something here! I-I know there is. All I ask for is a chance, j-just a chance to prove that I can do this. That we can do this.”

There was a long pause to come in which both members of the conversation boarded their own trains of thought. Rex’s gaze fell from the face of the woman he admired so much and rested on the floor, a sudden wave of shame rushing over him. There was a sadness in his eyes. There was no way any woman in her right mind, none the less a woman like Dellum, could ever want to be with him. A Clone. A weapon of the Republic..

Dellum took in his words and remained silent. She tried to move past the guilt ringing through her core, for she had not been honest with Rex herself. But then again had she not more or less undergone the same mindset herself the past month? There was something here.. something between them, Rex was right about that. And with that optimistic desire for a chance to explore this connection they shared in mind, the guilt was easy for Dell to overlook. Her adoration for the mans declaration had put her in a state of bliss. Nothing trivial like guilt or reason could pull her down from her romantic cloud.

“And?” The Alderaanian woman chimed. 

Rex faltered slightly, caught off guard by her nonchalant response. 

“… Excuse me?”

Dellum came forward so that she stood right before him, within arms reach if either so wished. 

“You’re being so profound. It’s not… unappreciated, but it’s unnecessary.” She avoided eye contact but a small smile covered her lips. Dellum brought her hands up to rest on his chest and for a moment traced the creases of his armor. “Things dont have to be as complicated as you’re making them out to be, you know.” 

The man just could not wrap his head around her calm reaction. Did he not just tell her that he lied to her? Lied about who he was? About what he was?!

“But I dont underst-” The baffled Rex began but was quickly cut off by Dell.

“-You said it yourself, Rex…” With a deep breath of courage she looked up at the clone trooper. “There’s something here. That doesn’t happen to me. Not ever. It’s not conventional but that doesn’t mean it’s not worth…” She gave a small shrug, her smile widening a bit. “Trying?”

Without even realizing it himself Rex started to grin, his excited smile reaching ear to ear. 

“I would be honored.” 

Dellum brought her hands up to cup his face before leaning up to kiss him, only to stop just below them. Before she moved forward with this she should tell him the truth, her whole truth. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, obviously kind of flustered from the situation at hand. But his lips remained curled into a smile which reassured Dellum she was doing the right thing.

“Yes, but before we do this.. I ne-”

There was a knocking at the door and Dellum groaned, having a hunch it was her neighbor. 

“I hate to ask this of you but would you go in the bedroom… I dont want my neighbor to see you.” She said, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him down the hall. 

There was a moment when Rex wasn’t sure how to take that. Would she be ashamed if her apartment neighbors knew about him? 

Dellum glanced back and saw the look in his eyes and quickly reacted.

“A-And it’s not about you! Skim is just a big gossip and I dont want to talk to Skim about us before, uh…” She let go of his arm since they had arrived in her bedroom. There was a smile on her lips now. “..Before we get to talk about us.”

Feeling a little more validated Rex nodded slightly. “I understand.

“I’m glad.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll just be one minute, Rex.” She sighed before scrambling back to the door. She pressed her hand to the keypad and the door opened to reveal a blue Rhodian male, a small cup in hand. He peered inside, obviously looking to see if anyone was in Dellum’s apartment, before looking back at her.

“Heyyaa, Dellum.”

“What can I do you for, Skim?” Dell crossed her arms.

“Was hoping to borrow a cup of sugar. I ran out.” 

“Did you now?” She sighed and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen. “Come on, I dont have long though I am in the middle of something.”

“You’re always busy with something or another. All work, no play.”

Dellum stayed quiet as she pulled a container of sugar out of her pantry. She reached out her hand for the cup, which Skim handed over.

“The Doorman said a Clone Trooper was visiting the building. Do you know anything about that?” 

“Nope.” She responded without missing a beat. She filled the cup of with sugar but could feel the Rhoadian staring her down.

“Yeah, he was in battle armor and everything. I wonder if somethings going on.”

“Dont know, dont care.” Dellum shrugged and handed him the cup. Skim was a young guy, nephew of a senator or something like that. He didnt work or really do much at all form what Dell could tell. Just stayed up in his apartment and watched everyone in the shared hall like it was a Holo-Drama. Gossip was what he lived for.

“Oh. Well, if I find out you’ll be the first one to know.” He said nonchalantly, taking the cup back from her. “Hopefully there’s nothing shady in the building.”

“You do that, Skim.” Dellum shrugged, not seeming to give much interest in the subject. Or so she’d hope that’s what the boy would think. 

“Well thanks a lot. See you around!” Skim said as she walked him out. 

Once the door was closed Dellum scrambled to the bedroom and suddenly fell right back into the romance of the moment. Rex sat the the edge of her bed and was just looking around. There was something about him ON her bed that just made her giddy.

“Sorry about that.. My neighbor Skim is a little gossip.” She laughed slightly before approaching Rex. She came to the edge of the bed and stood before him, placing her right leg between his as he sat so she straddled him in a way. “Not that I want to hide you or anything! He’s just… eccentric, ya know?”

“I can handle eccentric, you meet quite the wild bunch in my line of work.” He commented with a raised brow. “But there are other things I’d much rather handle.” He said, in as smooth a voice as he could manage. “Like, what’s under that robe you’ve got on.”

“Oh my!” Dellum let out a loud laugh in amusement, not expecting Rex to be quite so forward. Not that she minded, the very opposite actually.

“W-What, was that too much?!” Rex blushed a deep shade of red, absolutely embarrassed. “I was just trying to, uh.. Kriff, I’m sorry!” 

“No no, no need to be sorry, Rex!” She assured him, still giggling between words. “It was cute.“ She placed her arms on either of his shoulders and her hands fell to the back of his head. She rubbed her hands slowly against his short buzzed hair. “Very cute.”

“Never thought someone would call me cute.” He chuckled a bit, a smirked on his lips as he let his hands rest of her hips. 

“Well, you are.” She said contently. It was only then, when everything seemed so perfect, that she remembered what she was going to do before they had been interrupted. Her smile faltered slightly. She had to tell him the truth, just like he had done for her. It was only right. 

Rex, however, had other things in mind and didnt really seem to notice Dellum’s change of temperament. The Clone Captain pulled Dellum’s hips down so that she fell into his lap. Once she was in his arms he pressed his lips to hers in what Dellum could only describe as the most passionate kiss she’d ever received. 

Once Rex pulled away, Dellum was in a daze. Anything she may have been thinking about beforehand was not in mind now.

“I dont mean to be, erm.. forward but are..” His eyes shifted down to her bathrobe, which had come loose during their kiss. Most of her chest was exposed. “.. are you naked under that?”

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts but when she did, well, they were more perverse than Rex’s probably were. 

“How would you like to take a bath?”


End file.
